


The comeback

by blackcrystaly



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's Thirteen (2009)
Genre: Edited, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Terry, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry isn’t happy about Linus working with the Ocean’s Eleven once more, but he is even less satisfied when he has to watch his lover seduce -and let himself be seduced- by Bank's assistant.<br/>Linus is worried about the repercussions of the last job in his relationship with the Bellagio's owner, but he's still going back to Benedict to face the music... because he actually loves the controlling man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The comeback

**Author's Note:**

> I must confess I'm in love with the idea of Terry and Linus together, so here it is another fic with them as the main pairing.  
> It's a really old story and I had forgotten all about it until I caught the movie on cable last weekend...  
> It can be read either as a stand alone or as a sequel to Back to Vegas.
> 
> This story is not betaed, so please take that into account, and the fact that English is not my first language. If you spot a major mistake or mispelling please let me know so I can improve the story.

Linus was working with his old associates once again and Terry Benedict hated it! No lover of him should be putting himself in the line for an old Vegas casino owner like Reuben, especially when his little one was too young to have known him for real. However, he knew that couldn't forbade the blond to do it so he would have to be cunning and patient... eventually the Ocean's Eleven would have to come to him and he would have the upper hand once more, it was how the world worked: he had the money, the resources and the lack of morals that made him a wonderful silent partner, plus the men had dealt with him before which made them think they knew what to expect of him.

 

Things moved a lot faster than he had anticipated and not too long after having left the Bellagio to help with the little vendetta -that the thieves Linus called friends- had embarked upon, his blond lover was back in his office with his comrades. They needed help -the monetary kind-, quite desperately. It was so sweet, having them at his mercy again... but this time he couldn't go too far with his demands; after all, he wanted the chance to support his little one, to be part of that life he still tried to keep away from him. Of course, none of the other men knew that, and they never would if he had his way.

Terry negotiated quite ruthlessly with Ocean and Rusty -as it was only expected- and at the end everyone was mildly happy: the thieves got their money and he got what he had been expecting from the beginning: complete access to the operation. He was going to watch every single move they made, and specially those made by the blond that was so important to him. Yes, he was a controlling bastard, so what? No one was taking the beautiful brown eyed young away from him while Benedict wasn't there -or looking-. He didn't trust the others to protect Linus, and he didn't like the way the older blond thief looked at his lover... if Terry could have his way he would kill Rusty and feed his carcass to the vultures of the dessert, but he couldn't do it, not because he couldn't get away with it but because the little puppy would never forgive him; he admired the man to no end.

 

While Benedict watched the job progress he couldn't keep himself from remembering the moment when his pet fought the others to let him keep the masquerade he had been representing up to that point and it made him smile proudly. It was obvious that Linus was feeling more confident and outgoing, losing the attitude of a lost child in a room full of adults. Now that Terry saw what it was all about he regretted not having asked before: if he had known that his brown eyed beauty was going to have to seduce a mild aged women -Bank's assistant- he would have made sure that the scene never took place! He would never make the same mistake again; he would make sure of it even if his lover got mad at him by the end of the day.

 

The powerful owner of the Bellagio was forced to watch a horny blonde female trying hard to bed his Linus and he was beyond enraged, not only at what he was seeing but at fact that there was nothing he could do from his office.

" _No! No! No!_ " He repeated as if only his word could stop the scene in front of him.

He kept glued to his seat, unable to move, even to refill his glass of whisky, looking intensely at the screen that showed him how hard his little one fought to keep the other’s clutches away from his body.

Finally, Terry put the glass down with a thud.

 _She was so dead!_ There was no way he was going to overlook this tresspassing! The woman would never work in Vegas or in a casino ever again!

Before long the farce came to an end thanks to Linus’ father who went in to rescue the thief. Benedit took a deep breath calming himself and a moment later he gave Toulousse green light to get the diamonds from the thieves. It wouldn’t be like him if he didn’t try to get something extra of the expensive deal.   
 

 

Linus  sat on the airport waiting space, at his side were Danny and Rusty, all of the others had already gone home, a lot richer than before the _coup_ and happy to see Ruben back on his own two legs. He was going back to Terry Benedict and everyone knew it, he was incredibly thankful for the absence of comments about their relationship during the job. Maybe they didn't care, maybe  all of them knew that eventually would end up needing a silent partner once more or maybe they felt that it was none of their business and that their private lives shouldn't be an issue... until it was.

"Tess was worried about you" Danny said carefully looking to the front, as if they were talking of the weather "She asked me to tell you that if you ever need a place to crash you are more than welcome" he knew that the other had got his meaning at once; the kid wasn’t stupid even if young and inexperienced.

"I'll keep it in mind, thank you" Linus tone was soft, appreciating the fact that his friends and colleges felt worried about him, but it was also final: he was not changing his mind about going back to the man he had chosen.

"You know that he probably saw everything" Rusty spoke calmly, looking directly at the other blond. He liked the thief; Linus had a lot of potential, and he was good company, eager to learn and less shy about voicing his concerns and/or points of views every time they got together.

All of them knew -on first hand experience- that the brunette was a vengeful man, and he could be quite violent when upset so the other thieves in the group were worried for their youngest member. Some of them even felt a little guilty about having let the younger man do the seduction when they all knew what -who- was expecting him at home, but how could they say no to him when he had fought so hard for it? They couldn’t dispute the fact that he had earned it. Moreover, while on the job there was nothing but it, it was the only way to survive.

The blond thief nodded briefly, he would have to deal with the issue soon enough and he certainly wasn't looking forward to the reunion with Terry.

"It was part of the job" Linus provided with a soft smile that hoped would hide his concerns. The brown eyed one always felt like he had to prove his value to the other since he was still so new on the big leagues.

"I told you that he should do it" The older thief said, his head pointing at the green eyed one at his right.

Linus Caldwell shook his head from side to side.

"It was my part; _I_ was the one who created the character" he insisted again.  
Why couldn’t they simply accept that he knew what he was doing when he argued the point back at Benedict's office?

Both men nodded briefly, and silence fall between them.

"I have a place to go now" Linus said at least, standing up "so... I guess I'll see you when I see you."

That was all, the job was done, revenge had been served and now everyone was off to mind their own business.

 

 

Linus Cadwell stepped inside the Bellagio with worry in his heart and a soft smile in his face; he knew that Terry had watched his scene and even if he could see that he had done everything to avoid any heavy contact, the brunette wasn't known for his understanding and forgiveness: there was no way he could tell how he was going to react, or if he was being welcomed in this place and his bedroom anymore.

Out of nowhere his bodyguard and a hotel employee appeared: the second one took his suitcases and walked away while the other simply positioned besides him. This situation provided him a little comfort. He got to the private sector of the casino and walked to his lover's office. He needed to know where they stood now; Linus had decided on the fly home that he wasn’t going to wait and let too much time pass feeling the Damocles’ Sword over his head.

The brown eyed one got inside the place without ceremony... and found it completely empty. That was a surprise! Why would the workaholic man be absent of his most usual place? He looked around and tried to think where could he be? It was very unlikely that he would be on one of the other hotels, and it wasn't the time he used to go and walk around the Bellagio to "meet and greet" the heavyweights...

After a moment of cold fear he took a deep breathe and decided to go to their bedroom, maybe Benedict wouldn't be there but if this was his last night in the casino and in the brunette’s life he wanted to pass it in their bed, looking at the picture of the two of them that was still there, hanging in the wall... the one that the arrogant bastard had bought even before they became lovers!

The thief got into the elevator and rode up, very carefully avoiding to think about his relationship with the powerful owner of the place.

 

Linus opened the door of their apartment with his card key, breathing relieved that it still worked on the door, and closed with a soft thud. A second later, the blond found himself being pushed against the hard surface and kissed wildly, passionately by the man he had been looking for.

"You are _not_ doing that _ever again_ , are we clear?" Terry said when he finally let go the younger one's mouth "if you ever try to seduce another in front of my face again..."

The thief put a finger over the thin lips of the angered man.

"I know. It was horrible, uncomfortable... I never felt more ridiculous! But I couldn't let Rusty do it, I had to prove to everyone that I'm a professional, that I can do the job no matter what!" He looked directly to the other's dark eyes "but I never thought she would so... forthcoming."

The millionaire took the little one by his wrist without another word and guided him to the bathroom, much to Linus surprise, who half expected being thrown over the bad.

Once inside, Benedict turned around to face his lover.

"I want you out of those clothes..." He spoke calmly while his fingers helped the other to get the task done quickly "...and into this shower."

He turned on the water and when his lover was completely naked pushed him gently inside the tub.

The thief smiled to himself: Terry was obviously jealous, so maybe he was more than just the flavor of the month... of the last six long, passionate, months. He had worked hard to conceal from everyone how unsure he was of his place in the Bellagio's owner life.

"Won't you join me?" He asked trying to sound sensual "make sure to erase every touch of her from my body?"

The powerful man laughed and got at the other's side in mere seconds.

"I saw everything... little one…" he said suddenly serious, pushing the young one against the tiles and claiming his mouth once more "...how you spoke to her, how she fought and surrendered to the attraction..." the brunette moved down, to the beautiful neck and stopped long enough to leave his mark at the base "...how you tried to escape from her claws..."

"It wasn't easy; I had to stay in character." He whispered, his whole body beginning to catch on fire and his hands working with urgency to free the other from his clothes.

"You couldn't stand her, you didn't want her touching you, I could tell" Benedict murmured against the heated skin while moving away a little to the other take his shirt off. Still, it bothered him that someone had touched what was rightfully his.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you!" Linus confessed at the end, letting his fingers entangle into the short hairs of the other "I wanted to be with you... it felt so wrong! I had her there, talking to me like that, offering herself and I couldn’t stop wishing I was here with you."

"Little one..." He whispered going down on Linus body. Hearing those words had made him felt so satisfied, proud of himself, and moved: he had chosen well this time.

 

The moment the blonde felt the mouth around his hard on he let a half yell-half moan be heard, at the same time surprised and relieved: Terry wasn't going to make him suffer... tonight. He felt so excited, so hot, like he was in heat... he wouldn't last long, he knew it... this was so much... the things the brunette was doing with his tongue were incredible... it had never been like this before, this intense...

He came undone, literally. The brunette had to react quickly to catch him before he hurt himself and gently eased the thief down to the shower's floor where kept him hugged and safe until he came down from his orgasmic bliss.

They kissed softly, slowly, enjoying being together under the hot spray, and Linus moved his hand down the brunette's body, and found he was still wearing his pants... he rose his eyes to encounter the dark orbs who were fixed on him.

"Shh... relax... this one is yours." He murmured against the blonde's neck.

 

A minute later, the taller man was helped to his feet, and out of the tub, toweled and walked to the big bed in the master room.

Linus didn't know what to say: "thank you" was too little and "I love you" could be too much, too soon.

His back touched the mattress when the brunette's hand pushed him onto the mattress while he took off the remaining wet clothes, finally he joined his lover, hungry eyes mapping the strong body of his thief, a tanned hand caressing slowly a firm stomach, arms, legs... The blonde was looking at Terry almost adoringly while his own hands ran through the more compact body of the powerful man over him; he wished he could share his feelings with the man but it wasn't the brunette's style. Still, he could show him.

Linues moved slowly to kiss the thin lips and then he decided he had found the right thing to say: "Make me yours".

The black eyes of the Bellagio owner shone dangerously and half a heartbeat later he was kissing the other passionately srocking him, running through the naked flesh, touching every hot-spot while the blond touched his back, grabbing and nailing it almost desperatedly, kissing his mouth with abandon and moaning loudly.

Terry suddenly stopped all motion, breathed deep and hard, trying to control himself, otherwise the fun would be over way too soon.

The thief was euphoric, he had got a reaction, he had seen Terry's other side once more; he never got tired of seeing the brunette get lost in passion, showing his most possessive side... he loved the fact that when it happen, when the mask fell, he was claimed in the most primal way making him feel owned; it was the one time he got the reasssurance he craved from his, mostly, reserved lover. Truth, he provoked the man very rarely, he knew only too well that all in all it was playing with fire.

Benedict prepared him carefully, he was always very watchful about that and it only made him feel more special: even when he was losing his iron clad control Terry thought of his comfort and health, somewhat it made the experience even better for him, making him feel loved.  
With an enormous effort the brunette managed to entered his lover as slowly as he could, trying not to hurt him anymore than necessary. It took a lot of him, but it was always worthy, especially when he could finally let go and establish a new, more satisfying rhythm for both of them.

A moment later their skins were perspired and their moans and whimpers filled the air...

They came almost together, and stayed close, still joined, waiting for their breaths to normalize and they hearts return to normal.

 

The owner of the Bellagio was the first to break the silence.

"Don't take another job" he murmured against the blonde's ear panting a little "stay here with me, help me keep this place secure and making money."

The blond didn't know what to say, he felt it was too early for him to retire because he still was trying to make a name for himself, escape his father's shadow, and at the same time it was so tempting... Linus Caldwell closed his eyes for a minute and wondered if it was too much to ask for a calm and quiet post-coital talk? He smiled at his own stupid question: of course it was if you are in bed with an obsessive son of a bitch like his lover.

He opened his eyelids and looked directly at the other's black orbs.

"Are you proposing me?" The thief asked very lowly, almost shyly, not sure what he would say if he had read the situation wrong.

"If I said I'm would you accept?" Terry asked choosing that same moment to break their link.

It didn't matter how carefully the other did it, it always made him fall silent and whimper.

Somehow this time he regained his center quite quickly and fixed his gaze in the other's: the brunette was dead serious, he could see it in his whole face.  
The young one nodded before voicing his decision: "Yes."  
  
Terry smiled and turned around, one arm still around his little one while the other moved to take something from the nightstand and handed it over the pale one. Linus studied the magnetic card for a moment, and briefly wondered what would the other had done if he had rejected him, but decided to discard that train of thought, he knew Terry well enough...  
"That is a master key for the hotel and casino. I gave orders to my administrator that they produce two code cards from now on and send reports to both of us..."  
The blond opened his eyes wide, did the tanned man thought that he was going to spend his time studying balances and things like that?  
The owner of the Bellagio laughed hard.  
"...you don't have to read them right away, thought, it could be useful to have your point of view... but if you only want to keep improving our security that's fine too."  
"Couldn't you just buy me a ring?" He asked half humorously, and part a little disappointed.  
He knew of course why Terry couldn't be open about his choice of partner, but it still hurt, he was a romantic soul who needed and wanted that little piece of jewelry so meaningful.  
Benedict caressed a side of his face and turned to the side once more, this time he brought back a little black box and placed it over the other's chest.  
The brown eyes showed surprise and his face was a mask of astonishment. He tried to control his breath while opening the little thing with trembling fingers: there was a golden band...  
He took it and looked inside; it was engraved with their initials. Very slowly he gave it to the smaller man and extended his right hand.  
The man put it in his rightful place with exquisite care. A tear escaped from Linus eyes, he felt so happy, so incredibly touched by the gesture. The other pretended not to notice, knowing his young lover would felt embarrassed if he said something.  
"What about you?" He asked almost a minute later, he had been so mesmerized by the sight of his hand with the ring that had almost forgotten that Benedict had only produced one ring.  
"Your choice" the man said simply.  
  
The younger one thought he couldn't be surprised anymore but he was: his control freak of a lover was entrusting him with something that big like the choice of a commitment ring to wear around? He turned violently getting over the compact, tanned, body of Terry and proceeded to give him a soul scorching kiss.  
"I'll make sure the other’s know I'm not taking jobs for a time..." He said when their separated their mouths "...and I'll call my parents, they have to meet with you personally! Mom will go crazy and dad... he won't say a thing except to remark that I managed to rob you twice." He said the last part purposefully with a wicked smile on his face.  
" _Excuse me?_ " Benedict frowned a little.  
"I took your heart." He said moving to put his head over the other's heart.  
"Truth, but I'll have pinpoint to mister Caldwell senior that I'm yet a better thief..." The man answered, while his right hand touched adoringly the strong back of the other and he waited until he looked up to finish "I robbed from the thief."  
The blond smiled and closed his eyes: he would never have the last word with this man, but it didn't matter, he didn't need it.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you have a minute leave a comment or kudos, let me know what you think of the story.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belongs to me, I'm just playing with them.


End file.
